


Imagine Garcia fucking you on her desk

by fanficsofeverything



Series: Tumblr Imagines [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, F/F, NSFW, Office Sex, female grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsofeverything/pseuds/fanficsofeverything
Summary: “I’ve locked the door! Now you’re mine!” Garcia breathed into your ear as she bent you over her desk.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Original Female Character(s), Penelope Garcia/Reader
Series: Tumblr Imagines [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907632
Kudos: 31





	Imagine Garcia fucking you on her desk

_“I’ve locked the door! Now you’re mine!” Garcia breathed into your ear as she bent you over her desk._


End file.
